My little Sith
by Valsheress
Summary: A war is on the horizon. Three Ponies are sent the Sith Academy to train as Sith. They must survive the academy if they want to become sith. Set in a world of ponies, with a star wars feel. travel with my Oc's as they try to become lords of the sith.


a long time ago in a galaxy filled with ponies, a young acolyte travels from the capital of the sith empire to the academy on the island known as Korriban. there she will train to become part of an elite worriers class known as Sith.

the ship began to descend from its cruising altitude above the ground. The young unicorn, Ishtar, looked out the window remembering her history lessons. Long ago Korriban had been the birth place of the Sith Empire, now a large grave yard stood in its place. 1,000 years ago the Sith Empire had reached its golden age and with the death of its ruler, a new Lord of the Sith sought to expand its borders. So the empire attacked the Republic and the Great Skyspace War began. After a long and bloody war the Republic won, but it was not content with victory. Republic troops invaded sith territory and began to slaughter all imperial citizens it could find. The Lord of the Sith was forced in to exile where he died. A few sith managed to escape to unknown region beyond the sea, lead by a new sith emperor.

Thoughts returning to where she was, Ishtar looked at the other unicorn academy recruits, never before had she seen such a motley bunch. except for her they were all aliens and slaves. there were three humans sitting in a cluster one was crying_. 'I'd be willing to bet that the crier will be the first to die,'_ Ishtar thought with a smile. there was also a blue Twi'lek, something with 3 eyes, and there was a Rattataki sitting across from her looking out a window.

looking back out her window Ishtar was not that impressed. Everything about this land was red. Red sky, red ground, and like her, red ponies or at least the pureblooded sith. ever Since Ishtar was little she knew one day she would go to the academy in Korriban. She had grown up in the Capital of the Sith Empire, Dromund Kaas. Being born sith awarded her with privileges many could not dream of in the empire. both of her parents had been pureblooded sith and died during the Great War. 3 years after the deaths of her parents at the age of 5, Ishtar began training in the ways of the force. Now 15 years later she would begin the final steps to becoming Sith.

Ishtar had only just got her Cutie Mark, two hilt less sabers cross over a yellow jagged square. Her skin was a orangeish red. there were four bone spikes patruding from her face, two from where her eyebrows should have been and two coming out from the corners of her jaw. a dark red mane draped over one side of her face and a short cut tail. but the most noticeable thing about her was her piercing yellow eyes. at the young age of 20 she looked intimidating.

with a jerk the ship came to a stop, Ishtar immediately rose to leave quickly followed by the Rattataki. to others hesitated but followed suit when the guards brandished their weapons. exiting the ship the group stood on a small platform leading up to a plain building. at the entrance to the building stood alone sith, Overseer Harkun. the overseer beckoned the new recruits to him.

"Alright scum, before you are allowed to enter the Temple, you must go through the tomb o Ajunta Pall. ," Harkun paused with a smile, "if any of you refuse you will be shot. The sith do not tolerate failure. once inside of the tomb you will find a practus saber, only then can you enter the temple."

"do we get any weapons before we enter the tomb?" asked one of the shaky humans.

"Ha ha, NO. Now go! Oh and watched out for giant flesh eating K'lor'slug." still laughing Harkun gestured for them to leave.

as Ishtar began down the stairs the others hesitated except the Rattataki. "10 bits says 3 eyes will die," said the Rattataki with a grin

"I'll place my money on the human that cried the whole way here" chuckled Ishtar. she liked this alien.

"See you in the temple," shouted the Rattataki as she picked up speed and ran in to the tomb.

_'I think I like her'_ though Ishtar was she quickly followed in to the tomb.

The tomb was filed with those giant slugs the Overseer had warned them about. there were also tomb raiders but they proved no threat after Ishtar got her practus saber. During one of her fights with the raiders one of them had accidently activated a trap door that released several battle droids. That had was a bloodied mess and Ishtar only barely made it out. soon after she exited the tomb of Marka Ragnos she saw the Sith Academy for the first time, it was huge if it had not been built in a canyon it would have been a pyramid. the Academy really did dwarf the Valley of the Dark Lords.

As Ishtar ascended the stairs of the temple she saw the Rattataki waiting for her. "there you are!" shouted the Rattataki.

"What, were you worried about me?"

"Oh buck no. I'm just here to collect, your bet just made it in, apparently he ran the entire way. But I saw 3 eyes die in the tomb. You owe my 10 bits."

"You really just 'saw' 3 eyes die?"

"I might have had a part in it, but you can't prove anything," smiling she added "I'm Skemet. Your Ishtar right? Overseer Harkun seems to think that you're the only worthy acolyte."

"Are you going to prove him wrong? I'd love to see that." giggled Ishtar as the two of them walked in to the temple. after getting lost and ending up in the archives, they finally made their way down to the lower levels of the Academy were Harkun's office was located.

"About time you two showed up. The rest of you have your orders, now leave!" shouted Harkun causing the others to bolt from the office. "one of the recruits is missing do you know anything about that?" after a moment of silence, "oh well. but I feel the need to inform you that acolyte are not allowed to kill each other... tomorrow you will report to Lord Cestus for the first part of your training. barracks are on the 4th level of the basement, make your selves at home. Go."

With Skemet leading the way, they both made it down to the barracks. "So Princess think we will find a room that meets your criteria of comfort?" asked Skemet looking over her shoulder at Ishtar.

"Probably not... Wait did you just call me ' Princess'. I am not a Princess!" shouted Ishtar as she stomped her hoof.

"Sure you are. You are Sith pureblood. You probably ate Nerf stake every night" grinned Skemet

"Oh and what does that make you, a slave?" said Ishtar, ignoring the false comment about the Nerf stake.

"Not a slave, a criminal, big difference." Skemet's grin got even bigger, "want to know what I did?"

"not really"

"I'll tell you anyway. I killed 20 Imperial soldiers with a shiv." Skemet laughed for a good two minutes.

The rooms were tiny, each baring two bunk beds. most were full, but they managed to find a almost empty one with a lock on the door that still worked. In their room was the blue Twi'lek girl that had come in on the same transport as them. "Sweet our one slave" cheered Skemet.

"I am not a slave. I am a padawan, and you will treat me with respect!" orange eyes glaring. the Twi'lek stood up as if to make a stand.

"as in Jedi padawan? I think you are in the wrong temple." after a moment Ishtar added, "and what is a Jedi doing here?"

" My master was killed on Balmorra by the new sith governor. the sith, she told me to surrender or die. I did not want to die in some mud pit so here I am. I'm padawan Emoola"

"You ain't a padawan or Jedi anymore. your an acolyte now." commented Skemet as she trotted into the room and clamed a top bunk as hers. The three hit it off right away, although Skemet's excitable nature exasperated Emoola.

Next day when they had to report to Lord Cestus they had barely slept at all. Lord Cestus taught new students the sith code, not just the words, but how to live by it. By the end of the first day all of the students had to memorize the Sith Code.

The first few months were spent learning about the code, sith history, and how to use the Force. Ishtar was strong in the Force, but that was not where her talent lie, Skemet on the other hoof was practically a prodigy and reseved special training. Emoola had already learned how to use the Force, but because of her Jedi past she needed 'extra encouragement' to use the Dark Side of the Force. When the girls would finally returned to their barracks they were exosted and Emoola would usably have lightning burns.


End file.
